Silly Rabbit, Tricks are for Clowns!
by Babyfruitstyles
Summary: Alice performs a magic trick. WARNING: Contains references to...various other franchises.


**A/N: This is kinda pointless, but it was soooo fun to write. Seriously. And btw, when I say Angel, I mean Fluttershy's evil pet rabbit in MLP. *listening to various nightcored dance songs via the wonder that is YouTube***

* * *

It was a typical day in the Rainsworth household. Oz was reading _Holy Knight_, eager to catch up on what he had missed of the series during his 10-year absence (but not so eager to reach the middle of book 16, stupid Elliot and his spoilers). Gilbert was sitting next to him, ready to jump into action lest a band of pirate ninjas suddenly appear to kidnap his precious master. Alice was nomming away on random unspecified meat. Sharon was having tea and cake and looking pretty. Break was having an in-depth conversation with Emily about whether art was fleeting or eternal.

...actually, this day could be considered rather _a_typical, considering that they were usually getting hauled off to fight demons or dragged into boring meetings. It was almost...peaceful.

Alice thought peacefulness was boring.

"Hey Oz! Watch this!"

Oz looked up from the tear-jerking scene in his book in which Edwin teaches Edgar the Caramelldansen. "Yeah?"

Alice held up her plate of meat dramatically. "Watch and be amazed, puny humans! I will now make this pile of meat...DISAPPEAR!" She tilted the plate, and all the meat tumbled into her open mouth. "TA-DA!" she mumbled.

"Wow, that was amazing, Alice!" Oz exclaimed, giving her a round of applause.

Gil was not impressed. "You just stuffed it into your big mouth, you stupid rabbit."

Alice swallowed and glared at him. "So? It disappeared, didn't it?"

Gil was about to snap back, but Alice walked away. "Seaweed head. I'm gonna go get some more meat." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Everything was quiet for a moment, but peacefulness is still boring, so Emily broke the silence.

_"Kesesesese! That trick was nothing!"_ she laughed, _"Even Break can do better than that!"_

"Oh, I don't know about that," said Break with very fake modesty.

_"Oh come on! That trick was so lame, anything would be better!"_

"Well, I do know a _few_ tricks..."

_"Show them! Show them!"_ rattled Emily.

Break grinned. "If you insist~" Giving Oz, Gil, and Sharon absolutely no say in the matter, he got up and took Gil's hat. "Hey! Don't-" Gil protested, but Break's finger to his mouth cut him off. "You know the rabbit-out-of-a-hat trick, don't you now? This one is quite fun!" The clown reached into the hat and rummaged around a bit. "Ah..."

He pulled out Vincent's mangled pink bunny.

"No, that's not it..." Break tossed the rabbit at the three-person audience. Sharon caught it and looked at it tearily. It looked so sad...

Break pulled out the Will of Abyss' floaty bunny form.

"No..." He threw that at the audience as well, but they dodged it for fear of its freakiness and it landed in a heap on the floor.

Break pulled out Usa-chan.

"Noooo..." He threw that at Sharon, and it landed in her tea. Somewhere in another world, Honey-sempai exploded.

Break pulled out the disclaimer. "BABYFRUITSTYLES DOESN'T OWN PANDORA HEARTS, OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB, PRUSSIA, OR ANY OF THESE OTHER REFERENCES!" it disclaimed. Then it disintegrated, so there was no need to throw it at Sharon.

"Oh, where is it, where is it..." Break turned the hat upside down and gave it a hard shake. Out tumbled Flying Mint Bunny, Peter White, Mokona, Angel, GIR, and a whole lot of candy.

Break then peered into the hat. "Ah! Heeeeere we go! Annnnnd...BIBBITY- BOBBITY- BOO!"

Out of the hat appeared Alice, held up by the hair, nomming on more meat.

"Eh...?" She looked around. "EHHH!? LEGGO OF ME YOU CLOWNY JERK!" She thrashed around wildly in Break's grip.

"As you wish~" The clown released Alice's hair. She crashed to the floor in a very undignified manner and growled. "Oops~" Break chimed.

Emily clattered to life once more. _"Kesesese! You messed up the trick, clown!"_

"Oh, but no one's perfect, Emily~" Break patted her head as if she was the one who'd messed up.

Meanwhile, although astounded by Break's epic magician skillz, Oz, Gil, and Sharon were preoccupied with another fact: all the other rabbits (and GIR) were running rampant! D:

Flying Mint Bunny was flying circles around Gil's head. Mokona was eating all the apples in the house whole. Peter White was fangir- fan_boy_ing over Alice, rubbing his fluffy rabbit-cheek against her coat. GIR was jumping up and down on top of the Will of Abyss, screaming incoherently and making all the candy disappear. By eating it. Angel was making puppy-dog eyes at Sharon in hopes of getting some cake. "No cake for you," Sharon said evilly.

Break surveyed the scene, pondering how to handle it. He then pulled a camera out of Gil's hat and snapped a picture. Who knew? Such a photograph could come in handy.

* * *

Suddenly, the scene switched to a happy-looking studio full of stars and sleepy spherical cats.

"HIYA LUCKIES!" exclaimed a vertically challenged pink-haired diva behind the table. "It's your favorite not-scary-at-all pop idol, AKIRA KOGAMI!" She flashed a peace sign. "I'm here to comment on this episode of Lucky Star! This episode was really weird! I didn't recognize anyone! Did _you_, Shiraishi?"

A guy that looked like Brock from Pokémon replied, "I-"

"Of course you didn't!" exclaimed Akira happily, "Cuz you can't know anything I don't know!" She flashed another peace sign. "Well, that concludes this segment of Lucky Channel! Be sure to review!"

Shiraishi nodded. "Yes, and-"

Akira leaned into the camera and flailed her arms, effectively shutting Shiraishi out of the picture. "That's all for now! BYE-NIIIIII!"


End file.
